Truth or Dare
by DannySamFluffDxS
Summary: THIS IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THEN OTHER TRUTH OR DARE STORIES! Don't worry, it has the DxS we all want. Anyway, this is about the trio playing truth or dare. Tucker said a dare that eventually lead to the lovebirds getting together. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!


**Hey guys! I decided to do a Truth or Dare fanfic for Danny and Sam! Oh, they are gonna be embarrassed today.**

**Danny: Why are you so mean to us?**

**Me: I'm not mean! I'm getting you a girlfriend.**

**Danny: What?**

**Me: You're cute when you're confused. And Sam thinks that too.**

**Danny: Huh? *****Blushes***

**Sam: *thinks* Back off!**

**Me: O_o to the story!**

"Ugh, what should we do? I'm so bored!" Sam complained as she lay on Danny's bed.

"I dunno! We could play a game or something," Tucker suggested, leaning back on Danny's beanbag.

Danny sighed and lay next to Sam. "What game?" He asked.

"Umm, how about Truth or Dare?" He asked.

Sam groaned. "Fine," She muttered.

"I go first. Sam, I dare you to… eat a teeny piece of meat," Tucker said.

"Eww, no way!" Sam exclaimed.

"Do it! Do it!" Tucker persisted.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

Tucker pulled out a tiny piece of chicken from his lunch and gave it to Sam. Sam winced. She closed her eyes and slowly put it into her mouth. She chewed for a minute, tasting it carefully.

Danny stared at her as she chewed. How was she going to react?

"I-I like it," Sam whispered.

Danny nearly choked on his spit. "You do?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's so good. Give me some more Tucker," Sam said.

"Alright!" Tucker exclaimed. He ripped off a bigger piece of chicken and gave it to Sam. Sam ate it then smiled.

"I am no longer a vegetarian I guess," Sam announced.

"YAY!" Tucker cheered, dancing around. His dance was weird. Sam turned around and buried her head in Danny's shoulder. When he finished, Sam lifted her head.

"My turn! Tucker, truth or dare?" Danny asked.

"Truth," Tucker replied.

"Do you have a crush on Valerie?" Danny asked.

"Well, duh! She's totally hot!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam laughed, and Danny gave him a weird look.

"My turn. Danny, truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Truth," Danny replied.

"Of Paulina, Valerie, Star, the brunette girl, or me, who would you most want to hang out with? And don't use the best friend line!" Sam said.

"You of course!" Danny exclaimed.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because one, you're already my best friend, two, you're not shallow and stupid like Paulina or Star, three, you're not a nerd like the brunette yet you're still smart, and fourth, you won't try to kill my ghost half like Valerie," Danny replied.

Sam felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. She smiled and hugged Danny.

"You're a sweet guy, you know?" Sam said.

Danny hugged her back.

"I know," Danny replied, smiling. Both of them laughed and let go of each other.

"You lovebirds done yet?" Tucker asked.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Both Sam and Danny yelled.

Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Tucker asked.

"Dare," Sam said.

"I dare you to sit on Danny's lap with his arms around your waist for the rest of the game," Tucker said.

"What?" Both Danny and Sam said.

"You heard me. Do it!" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam slowly got up and slipped into Danny's lap. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. Both blushed furiously.

"Much better," Tucker said.

"Tucker, truth or dare?" Danny asked.

"Dare," Tucker replied.

"Make out with your PDA," Danny commanded.

"EW!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Do it," Danny said. Sam began to laugh.

Tucker growled and pulled out his PDA. He began to kiss it. Sam and Danny laughed their heads off as their friend made a fool of himself.

"Danny, truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Um, dare," Danny said.

Sam turned around to face his. Her arms were around his neck. Danny's arms were around Sam's waist. Both looked into each other eyes.

"I dare you to.. take me out on a five minute flight," Sam said.

Danny grinned. Sam got off him. Danny went ghost and picked up Sam bridal style.

"We'll be back," Danny said to Tucker. Tucker nodded and pulled out his PDA.

Sam and Danny went out for a flight.

"I love flying Danny," Sam whispered.

"I know," Danny said. Both shared a laugh. The two went flying across the sky. They went through trees, clouds, and buildings. Sam and Danny both thought it was romantic, but didn't admit it out loud.. yet.

Sam rested her head on Danny's chest and sighed to herself as he flew into his room.

"So, how was it?" Tucker asked.

"Romantic!" Sam blurted out. She quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. She felt myself blushing again.

Sam was too scared to see Danny's face, so she dove onto his bed and hid her face. She wrapped the covers around her tightly.

Danny looked at Sam as he thought about what she said. She thought it was romantic? He did too, but he couldn't tell her that at the time.

"Sam," Danny said softly, nudging her.

Sam ignored him and moved around a bit. Danny smiled. He thought this behavior was cute. Danny took the covers and unwrapped it until he could see Sam's head. Soon, he unwrapped the entire blanket from her. Sam buried her face in his pillow. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up.

Danny then position himself and Sam so that Sam was leaning on his chest and Danny's arms were around her.

"Don't hate me for what I said," Sam said.

"I thought it was romantic too," Danny whispered, his lips barely touching her ear.

"W-What?" Sam looked at him confused.

Danny kissed her cheek and smiled.

"I love you," Danny said. Sam grinned.

"I love you too," Sam replied. She cupped Danny's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Danny immediately responded, savoring every moment.

Suddenly, they heard a flash.

"TUCKER!" They yelled.

**Well, how was that? Sorry for the dumb ending, but I didn't want to make it all mushy and stuff.**

**Also for the story An Orphanage Plus Two Lovebirds, I got 32 reviews. I said that if I got 30 or more, I would make a sequel. I will, if you give me ideas. I honestly don't know write.**

**THANKS!**


End file.
